(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which allow an image to be displayed with a desired quality through adjustment of an inputted image signal.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventional television receivers and display devices are provided with a function to adjust image quality such as brightness, contrast, sharpness, etc. allowing the user to suitably adjust the image quality while displaying them on a screen. Further, techniques have been proposed for automatically adjusting the image quality according to the type of an input image.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-274090 discloses an image signal processing device that stores desired image adjustment values such as brightness, contrast, hue, and color density for each of a plurality of image sources like a TV tuner, a car navigation system, a video recorder, etc. and that automatically adjusts an image according to the type of image sources.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-304561 discloses a device for performing image processing for, for example, sharpening an image for compressed image data according to compression information (compression method and compression rate) in a platemaking process or the like.